DBx SEASON II: Rick Sanchez vs Ren Fuji
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! What could be funnier than Rick and his shenanigans across space and time? No question: Rick and his shenanigans across space and time while fighting the Most Powerful Deity of all time (SUCK IT MADOKA!)!!! Will Rick even live to tell the tale, or will his clone have to fight for him?! Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning As Morty was on his computer torrenting Dies Irae, A visual novel focusing on high octane action is opposed to actual dating like most others. As Morty found out of a full translation patch, Rick came into Morty's room ABRUPTLY, and ANGRILY. He must have known about Morty's pirating, and interrogated him right away. Rick: Morty, What kind of half-baked shitstorm are you downloading?! You know the FCC or the DMCA, or fuckever is going to find out like those guys from The Pirate Bay; stupid ass name by the way. Morty: Geez... I was just interested in a little something called Dies Irae, Gramps... Rick: Ugh... Morty you goddamn Homunculi! You have stooped as low as the Japanese with their friggen porn. AND YOU AREN'T EVEN GAWDAYM 35 yet!! Thug Life hip hop then played in the background as poorly drawn glasses covered Rick's Eyes, and a cigar was hovering at his mouth. Morty was perplexed at such an Internet Meme. Morty: WHOAAAA... Gramps, how'd- Rick: DON'T FUCKING GO OFF TOPIC WITH ME, MORTY; EVEN TOMOKO KAWAKAMI WOULD'VE BEEN FUN TO FLIRT WITH AND SHE'S DEAD DUE TO OVARIAN CANCER. SICK FUCK... Morty: Who's- Rick: DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE! Now you are to delete this crap bef- The two were transported into the computer itself. They found that they were in what looked like a Warzone. Nothing of innocence... Rick: Uh... Morty? Morty: Yea...? Rick: I think... We're in your pirated piece of shit. Don't worry, Morty, as long as nobody finds us... ???: Who? Morty then spotted a young man with a scarf who in return spotted Rick & Morty. Ren: Fuji Ren. Please. Call me Ren-sama. Why are you here? You know this is a dangerous area. Rick: Don't worry, Morty. This translation device did worse languages OUTSIDE our solar system... Ren: No... Ren then went and destroyed the device. Rick: SHIT! Morty! Take cover as I kick this Bishounen's ass! Ren: Who are you calling Bishounen? I have a girlfriend you know... (Translated from Japanese.) Rick then pointed one of his guns at Ren... ...Who then summoned a giant red blade "The Guillotine" from his arm. Morty then ran like a derpy crybaby as the fight began... The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' Rick shot his Anti-Matter Gun at Ren, only for it to miss unsurprisingly easily. Rick was perplexed! All it did was disintegrate a corpse. Rick: Crap! It even touched him too! Ren: Looking for me? Rick: Damnit! You were behind me the whole time?! You should be dead! Ren: Think about this another way: (FLASHBACK) Ren: “I want to experience this moment of eternity”. Rick was surprised as Ren never physically said those words! It must've been his mind that did it! Rick: I don't care if you even are god! I'm an Atheist, and I can tell you Jesus never had such badass powers! Ren: Maybe... But... What if I told you there are entities that surpass religion as a whole? Rick: WHAT?! You're daring some Half-Baked Horseshit, I'll Beat your face if I have too! Ren: Good luck... Ren then triggered his berserk mode transforming him into a scythe winged, blood smeared, demonic monstrosity, simply known as Eine Faust Finale... Ren: ___________________________________________________!!!!! SUFFER BY MY BLADES!!!!! Rick then realized time for him is slowing EXTREMELY close to a halt, where Eine Faust Finale was moving so damn fast he could win at any time. Rick forced himself against his own time to press a random button in his pocket. It froze time on a universal level. Rick: (Phew...) Morty! Are you there? I'm going to kill this fuck before it becomes God... Morty: Here, Pops. Rick then pulled out his Anti Matter Gun, and Shot the Crimson Abomination... It easily killed him at a molecular scale... Rick: Now do you understand the dangers of Piracy, Morty? Morty: I guess... Rick: Good enough, let's just get the shit out of here before it's too late! Rick then pulled out his Portal Gun, shot one, and the Two returned back to earth, safe and sound. DBx? Or did they? Morty: Geez, Rick. You bricked my computer! Rick: I dunno what's more useful, but I can tell you that- Then, Ren from the Pirated copy of Dies Irae became a realistic entity of reality, as he stated his Law... Ren “I want to enjoy this moment forever”. Cue Metal Gear Solid 4 OST - Love Theme (Full) From this world of liberty, among its free people, I plead thee to let me speak for this moment. Dear Time, halt your flow in its track. For you are the most dazzling beauty of all—! I wish upon thee, Eternal Love— Guide me towards ever greater heights. Atzluth— Res Novae— Also Sprach Zarathustra! Ren Fuji then became an even more monstrous, and Godlike entity known as Tenma Yato. Rick: OH SHIT! Morty! hop in the Spaceship! Earth is most certainly SCREWED!!! The two ran as they entered the ship, and went so fast, they never saw Earth being disintegrated. Now Rick had only one chance... Rick: Look, Morty. I'm going to set this straight. It was rumored by the entire internet that I can destroy a whole Multiverse if I can set my mind to it. Morty: Is it really true? Rick: Well it's certainly not a true rumor, so OBVIOUSLY they're right! You see, I've been developing a bomb throughout my career as a Mad Scientist capable of destroying the Multiverse. I finally completed it, and we have one shot at this. If it fails, we're certainly screwed, but if successful, we can call ourselves the last of Earth. Morty: How does it work? Rick: Basically it causes a huge explosion when launched, that turns this Multiverse into a blank slate. Simply put; everything in the area will be destroyed. Earth is already dead, so there's nothing better to do. Morty: Then where is that Tenma Yato dude? Tenma Yato: ' ''You're Looking at Him... ' Morty: QUICK! Drop the Bomb! Rick then released the bomb, which exploded as Rick and Morty Miraculously escaped... Morty: OH YEAH! We killed a God! And I give credit to- Tenma Yato: You never killed me. Rick: Shit! We destroyed the Multiverse, but- Tenma Yato: You didn't destroy the Hyperverse, consisting of near infinite Multiverses... Countless civilizations have died by your name... Tenma then used his blood scythes to shred Rick's Spaceship, and impaled both Rick and Morty. The battle ended with a Love Theme in progress... '''DBX!' Results/Credits Boomstick: WHAT COULD BE WORSE THAN KILLING A MULTIVERSE? HOW ABOUT KILLING A MULTIVERSE, AND STILL NOT WIN! THE WINNER IS... REN FUJI! Rick Sanchez is from Rick & Morty, owned by swim. Ren Fugi/Tenma Yato is from Dies Irae/Kajiri Kamui Kagura, owned by Light. Love Theme is from METAL GEAR SOLID 4: GUNS OF THE PATRIOTS, owned by KONAMI. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Penultimate Fight of the Season Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts